Bella plays a game with Emmett and Jasper
by Lilian Mellark-Kenway
Summary: Hi this was my first sory i wrote so please be nice.I upgraded it so that it wasnt so boring as my cousin said. So hoope you like it?This story is about Bella With Emmett,Jasper,ant there is some spots with Edawrd. Hope You like?   Lily
1. The Game :

_**A Random Day**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Edward do you really have to go and leave me with Emmett and Jasper? Espically Emmett." I whinned again for the 5th thime in a row.

"Yes,Unless you want me hurt you,and you know i would never do that but still i wanna make sure im not thirsty and wont think of attaching you Bella?"He looked at me in pain just thinking of him hurting me was bad for him.

"Besides it might be fun and u can get to know Jasper and Emmett Better."

"But,"Before i even got to say anything i just heard a swish,and he was gone with Carlisle,Esme,&Alice.

Rosalie was out shopping for new shoes beacause her Emmett &Jasper

hunted 2 days ago so that Emmett and Jasper can make sure i 'Dont do any Harm'as Edward always knew me so good.

"So Bells,"Emmett said with a wide grin across his face."Ready to have some fun?"His grin even wider.I didnt think that was possible?

"No"I said as walking away from the front door. Just as i said that i got twisted in my legs and fell.I looked up Blushing in embaressment.

Emmetts bomming laughter was LOUD and clear through the house,and just as Emmett laughter started a pair of cold hand were on my arm helping me up.I looked was Jasper with his kind warm Smile looking at me.

"Are you okay Bella?"Jasper said with concern.

"Yah,I-Iguess i am?"I said slightly embaressed.

"Well i hope you are?"Jasper said,Emmetts laughter still giong on"Wouldn't want to get Eddie boy to get mad at US."He said staring at Emmett and he Immedately stopped laughing.

"As i was trying to say earlier before here got anything you want to do while Eddie boy is out?" said Emmett Holding back his laughter."OH I KNOW! LETS PLAY A GAME, I like to call this game...Bottle of Random things?"

"Whats that?"I asked confused.

"Well we get a bottle of course, and who ever the bottle lands on has to say something Random to get all or one person mad or laughing or even both and if nobody responds we spin the bottle again and who ever it lands on get to tell the person who the bottle landed on before and that person has to do it."he said with the most playful smile across his face.

"Fine,"I said "but nothing weird or nasty?"and just as that was said i was being dragged my my arm in to the living room and sat on the floor where Emmett dragged me to and he speed of and in not even a second later her was back with a empty wine bottle.

.

"Do you know what you got us into Bella?" Jasper said whispering,his cold breath by my ear sending goose bumps down my back.

"No,but WE are gonna find out right now arent we Jasper?"i said as quietly as i could so Emmett couldnt hear me.

"So who want to spin first?"Emmett said with a of us said anything."Alright then,I get the first the bottle spun in circles it came to an end an landed on Jasper.I sighed in relife.

Jasper spoke finally."I- Uh - Um - I LOVE PANCAKES!"he said loudley.

"Um Jasper,You dont eat so how can u like Pancakes?"I said confused.

"Uh-huh! I do to Like Pancakes!"He said with with an upset look on his face.

"NO JASPER,YOU DONT LIKE PANCKAES! YOU CANT EVEN EAT!" I said angery."SO JUST SHUT-UP!"

I was looking at Jasper he had a sad look in his eyes and a frown."Oh My God Jasper,Im so... sorry."after i said that Emmett and Jasper were Laughing so loud i had to cover up my ears.

"OH MY GOD JASPER I HATE YOU!,YOU REALLY HAD ME WORRIED!" I said as loud as i could trying to over do there LOUD as I said that Jasper stopped and had arm around my shoulder and looked down.

"Im sorry Bella,But remember thats the whole point of the game though,im sorry i had u worried"and with that said hemy hand which was Crossed and kissed the top of it."I Love You Bella,as a sister and i would not try to hurt you."

"I know,I just over reacted."I said a little ashamed of my self."I Love You as a brother and nothing more."Though he was Kinda hot and cute and a Souther Gentle man at heart,I truely loved Edward.

"Okay, So come on Jasper its your turn to spin." He spun the bottle carefully and then it came to and end and was slowing down, Woah wait!, What! NO! It landed on... ME!...

I hoped you liked it.I kinda of upgraded it because my cousin said it was kinda hoped you liked it. If you think i should do some more or add more chapters tellme please and i will be sure to recognize you for your help .

~LilyAlvaRadO~

The End...(FOR NOW.) :)


	2. Oh No!

_**Random Day**_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

**Previously On Random Day:**

**"NO JASPER,YOU DONT LIKE PANCKAES! YOU CANT EVEN EAT!" I said angry." SO JUST SHUT-UP!"**

**I was looking at Jasper he had a sad look in his eyes and a frown ."Oh My God Jasper, I' m so... sorry." after i said that Emmett and Jasper were Laughing so loud I had to cover up my ears.**

**"OH MY GOD JASPER I HATE YOU!,YOU REALLY HAD ME WORRIED!" I said as loud as I could trying to over do there LOUD as I said that Jasper stopped and had arm around my shoulder and looked down.**

**"I'm sorry Bella, But remember that's the whole point of the game though, I'm sorry I had u worried" and with that said he had my hand which was Crossed and kissed the top of it. "I Love You Bella, as a sister and I would not try to hurt you."**

**"I know ,I just over reacted." I said a little ashamed of my self. "I Love You as a brother and nothing more." Though he was Kind of hot and cute and a Southerly Gentle man at heart, I truly loved Edward.**

**"Okay, So come on Jasper its your turn to spin." He spun the bottle carefully and then it came to and end and was slowing down, Whoa wait!, What! NO! It landed on... ME!...**

**Now on Random Day:**

**'OH ME GOSH!' I thought to myself. This can't be happening to me. The words kept going on in my head. 'Oh - My - Gosh!' Um... Let me see. I can always wait no... they can run super fast... I can always say I feel sick... Wait no Jasper can feel my emotions... WAIT! No I promised my self I would bug Edward on his hunting trip. DAMN! There is no escaping this one... Damn Vampires! "I can never do nothing!" (HAHA I got that from Gorge Lopez.) Right as I said that all eyes were on me. 'Oops, did I say that out-loud?'**

**"Bella, Why please stop, I don't like the Emotions coming from you? Anger, Confusion, Hatred, Even Happiness? It's VERY confusing to me."**

**"I know I'm sorry Jazz, I forgot bout' the whole Vampire thing? Forgive me?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes and a small pout. Then he spoke for what seemed like hours but only seconds.**

**"Fine, how can I resist such an apology from such a sweet girl like you?" I am pretty sure I went through about 5 different shades of Red by now, My checks were on fire!**

**"Are you two done now! Cause' I wont to play!" He said while throwing his arms in the air.**

**"Emmett you sound EXACTLY like a little Three year-old?"**

**"Keep me waiting and you'll see what I look like when I have a tantrum!"**

"**Okay okay call down you BIG crazy Baby"**

**"Did you just call me crazy?" HAHA YES! VERY CRAZY!**

**"No, I just said you a crazy baby."**

**"So then you're calling me crazy!"**

**"Yah maybe you got a problem with that Double-D. "**

**"What does that mean, the' Double-D.' "**

**"Gasp!" Jasper and I said together. "To make it simpler for you young one, it means Dumb Dumb. Duh, everyone who's anyone knows that. Obviously you're a nobody then. So that means that Jasper an I are somebody's.**

**"Okay you did not just call me a no body? You did not just go there!'**

**"Oh yah, I went there, and I didn't come back, so get over it you over grown baby."**

**"Oh no didn't!"**

**"Uh-huh I went there again, get over it!"**

**After I said that Jasper and I went into a Hysterical Laughter.**

**"Wow ... That was... WAY... Easier than... I thought..." Was all I could say because we were still laughing.**

**"Okay Bella you did you survived this now it's your turn, Spin the bottle." Said Jasper**

**"O-Okay" Was all I managed to say because I was still laughing. I spun the bottle and it was slowly coming to a stop. Then it stopped.**

_**Okay so who thinks I should resume my story? And who should it land on Jasper or Edward, **_**and a quick thank you to and to**CelticCutie18 **and to**** '**Jasper's one and only lover **'**** you guys are keeping me moving nice to know you guys like my story. :)**

**The one and only**_**,↑ Lily ↑ :)**_


End file.
